The General's Daughter
by Louise
Summary: Jack thinks about the woman who has managed to capture his heart


  
TITLE: The General's Daughter  
AUTHOR: Louise Cauchi  
EMAIL: louc14@hotmail.com  
CATEGORY: Sam and Jack  
SPOILERS: Children of the Gods, solitudes, In the line of duty  
SEASON / SEQUEL:set in 3rd season, as Sam's a major  
RATING: PG-13 little bit of graphic detail, but nuttin' too heavy  
CONTENT WARNINGS: Very sappy romance, so sue me, I'm a romantic at heart! and a little language.  
SUMMARY: Jack thinks about the General's daughter that has managed to capture his heart.  
STATUS: Complete  
ARCHIVE: Heliopolis and S&J Relationship Archive  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom,  
MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written  
this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters,  
situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived  
without permission.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey peoples. Well my stories are not finished yet, and to make things even  
more worse, this came to me during Dudley Do-Right, and it just wouldn't leave my head!  
PS: Sorry if the grammer is incorrect as this hasn't been beta'd yet as Manders is still in Japan  
and I can't wait to post it. Sorry Mercury, you snooze you lose.  
So tah dah...(drum roll please)  
  
The night air that surrounds me is cold and a shiver runs through me as it hits my skin. The   
stars are shinging bright in the heavens, like a million tiny torches lighting the obscure   
abyss of space.  
I'm so wrapped up in my quest of the stars, that I don't even acknowlegde her presence until a   
warm hand rests itself on my shoulder. I turn to face her, abandoning my telescope to catch a   
glimpse of the stars in her eyes. "Jack, come inside. It's freezing out here." She orders and   
without protest I follow her inside. I'll follow her anywhere, even if it means ending my life.  
  
I pick up my abandoned beer and belatedly realise that my angel and I are alone. "Where are the  
guys?" I ask, following her into our bedroom. OUR bedroom, I still get a thrill out of   
saying that. When we first started sleeping together, I forgot that I wasn't alone in my bed anymore  
and on more than one occasion I woke up to find myself sprawled out in the center of the bed  
and my lover on the floor with a really dirty look on her beautiful face.  
"Gone back to the base." She replies, shredding her t-shirt and pants, heading into the en suite.BR  
"Oh." I answer, returning briefly to the kitchen and dumping my beer can. As I re-enter the   
bedroom, I find her standing in the en suite door, wearing nothing more than a skimpy negligee  
that she knows I love so much. The bright light of the open door eluminating her figure, and she  
looks like an angel now, more than ever. I remove the rest of my clothing, accepting the   
help she offers me. I look down into her beautiful blue eyes and I am forever lost by her   
uniqueness. Her unique eyes, lips, body and mind. Ever little thing she does mystifies me and  
I can't help waking up in the morning, eager to discover something new about her.  
"I love you." she tells me and my answering response is placing a passionate kiss on her soft   
lips. Even after three glorious months of living together, a month of sleeping together and   
three years of treading on that thin line dividing categories of friends and lovers, I still  
can't bring my self to mutter those three words. I know I feel them, god how I know. I lie awake  
in the early hours of the morn, just watching her sleep, memorising each distinctive detail and  
reminding myself to breathe. Telling myself that she's mine and I love her. I can think it and I  
can feel it, I just can't say it. I imagine a million and one romantic scenarios where I   
express my faithful and undying love for her, yet everytime I go to say it, something interrupts.BR  
The kiss quickly esculates as I lift her from the floor and place her lithe form on the bed,  
and lay on top of her. The mattress is soft beneath our bodies as my hand wanders beneath the  
hem of her short night gown and continues on it's quest over her torso and rests on her breasts.  
I continue to caress her body in soft languid motions that I know drives her wild, as she   
continues her own assult on my senses. Hot whispers and passion filled moans escape us as we  
make love throughout the night.   
  
Content and sated I lay unable to sleep, although I should be tired, I'm not. My lover's blonde  
head is a comforting weight on my chest. She is dozing quietly, her soft breaths puncuating the   
still air, and I can't help but let my mind wander. Whatever I did to deserve this, I'd gladly  
do it time and time again to ensure I am left with this beauty. Her body snuggles closer to mine  
seeking warmth and security and I happily comly. When has life ever been this good? I remember  
the day, coming on four months now, that we finally acknowledged that this growing attraction   
between us was not going to go away, so we might as well do something about it. And do something  
we did.  
  
It hasn't been all bells ringing and a totally earth shattering experience, let me tell you.   
There have been times when we've argued and yelled, faught and seperated, only to apologise and  
return to one another. Of course my favourite part is the making up bit.  
She tells me when I'm being stubborn and pig headed, and much to Daniel and Teal'c's dismay, she  
even orders me around, talk about your role reversal. And the thing that surprises me the most,  
is I don't mind it one bit. Ferretti says I should put my foot down on the ordering business  
because it only gets worse from here. But I just tell him to mind his own business and his fiancee  
wants him to get her a drink, and the hypocrite willingly obeys.  
You may think I am losing all sense of male pride, and if I have any dignity, I will tell her to  
quit it, but I'm telling you now, there is nothing more sexy than your woman bossing you around.   
Especially my woman. Of course Sam could be sexy anytime she wants, she could be soaked from  
head to toe in mud, wearing baggy fatigues and I'd still want her.  
The first time I met her I admit, I thought she was annoying. One of those liberated women   
intent on proving that she's as tough as the boys and that 'she could handle anything that I  
could handle'. That was probably the first time I'd realised that she was something special. The  
fire and passion in her eyes, the determination in her voice. Of course, when I first started   
working with her, I was attracted to her, but I simply dismissed it and continued fooling myself  
into thinking I was still in love with my ex-wife. Things continued like this for about a year  
until I realised I was over Sara and slowly falling for my second in command. I realised this  
when I nearly lost her to Jolinar, and it was then that I knew I couldn't possibly survive  
if I ever did happen to lose her. She was and still is the most important thing in my life.   
She gives me a reason to wake up in the morning. She gives me a reason to live.  
Of course I was surprised, to say the least, when I found out that my feelings were reciprocated.  
Who'd have thought that this young vibrant woman would ever want a worn out warrior like myself?  
Certainly not me that's for sure. After a grueling mission in which we nearly lost our heads,  
literally, I went around to her house intent on admitting my unspoken feelings for her. As I   
raised my hand to knock on her door, it suddenly opened to reveal the gorgeous face of my Sam.  
"Sir!"   
"Hi Carter."  
"Sir, what are you doing here?"  
"I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd pay you a visit, but you're obviously on your way  
out so I'll see ya on Monday." Okay, so I lost my nerve to tell her, and the fact that she was   
going out dressed like she was only warranted the fact that she could never be mine.  
"No," She reached out to grab my arm and turned me around, and through her apartment door. "I  
was on my way out to see you actually." She admitted, as she pushed me into her lounge room. Who'd  
have thought Carter could be so forceful? It's now one of the sides I love about her.  
"Really? What about?" Bewilderment encompassed my voice. She was wairing a short black dress  
with little spaghetti straps, exposing her beautiful long legs that went on forever and she was  
coming to see me?   
"I..um..needed to tell you something, actually show you something." She mumbled, as she stepped   
closer to me. I remember taking a breath as she hooker her arm around my neck, I could smell the   
sweet elegant fragrance of her perfume. That smell, the unique scent of Sam, is forever embedded  
on my mind.   
"What?"  
"This." And with that she kissed me passionately. I was helpless to do anything but respond by  
wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and returning the kiss.  
We spent all night talking, laughing and making love into the early hours of the morning. Neither  
of us were worried about being caught and reprimanded and the threat of a court marshall meant   
nothing. Janet found out on her own, only because Sam and she share everything. I am conviced  
they we laughing at me the entire day they went out for coffee. Cassie was the next one, and she  
only found out because she caught me and Sam making out one afternoon when we were 'supposed'  
to be babysitting. And of course now that Janet and Cass knew, we had to tell Daniel and Teal'c.  
Teal'c didn't bat an eyelid and merely stated that he had been aware of the growing attraction  
between Major Carter and myself. Daniel was an entirely different matter. He was offended that  
he wasn't the first person informed about the change in Sam and my relationship and played on it  
for a while, until I blackmailed him with the fact that I saw he and Janet go into the storage   
closet on sublevel 27 and not come out for twenty minutes. He immediately agreed to keep it a   
secret after that.  
About a week into our relationship, Martouf came through the gate to see Sam, and things went   
downhill from there. Unfortunately I was a victim of the green eyes monster and as I am quick  
to anger, I broke his nose. Sam went off at me because I'd not only made a fool of myself  
and messed up pretty-boys face, but I'd confirmed the rumors that were floating around the base.  
To say that Carter was pissed was an understatement and she wouldn't talk to me for a couple of  
days. I finally swallowed my pride and apologised to the snake head who accepted my apology and  
bid Samantha good bye. After he went through the gate, I couldn't withhold a smartass comment  
of 'good riddence' and successfully dug my grave deeper.  
General Hammond heard about the little argument and called me to his office where I got a thirty  
minute lectur on the importance of inter-planetary politeness. I was surprised he didn't make   
me write lines, and by the fact that he didn't mention Sam and my relationship. That is, until  
I was about to leave.  
"Oh and by the way Colonel, if I were you, I'd speak to Major Carter immediately unless you  
intend on sleeping on the couch tonight." Hammond said, and winked at me. "Dismissed Colonel."  
I walked out of his office with a face that would have shamed Flounder from the Little Mermaid.  
So, I did what an self respecting man would do. I brought her twelve dozen roses, which cost me  
a small fortune, and begged on hands and knees for her to forgive me. I was in her arms in an   
instant.  
Samantha's warm body shifts beside me and by the rhythm of her breathing, I know that she is   
waking up. Her blue eyes greet me with a smile and I lean down to place a gentle kiss on her  
sweet lips. "Hey."  
"Hey yourself." Her voice is muffled by sleep as she stretches beside me, releaving the kinks in  
her body. "What are you doing? Did you get any sleep?" She asks me.  
"I'll get some later. Actually I was thinking about us." I answer her. It's now or never, and   
I've always preferred now to never. Never say never right?  
"Us? Really?" She smiles seductively as she re-adjusts her position, allowing her left leg to  
drape over my thighs.  
"Yep. I was thinking about the first time we got together and how we told everyone."  
"You mean the time when you broke Martouf's nose?"  
"Uh huh." My hand travels down the length of her back and up again, effectively making her   
shiver. I rest my hands behind my head, and one hand ventures under my pillow in search of something.  
"I should've known that you and me being together and Martouf coming to visit was a volatile   
combination. He asked me out you know." She says to me. What! I can feel anger flowing through  
my veins at the thought of that little snake asking MY woman out. Why that little prick.  
"And what did you tell him?" I ask, attempting to control my anger that is willing to seep   
through my voice.  
"I told him that I was flattered and really liked him as a friend, but nothing more. I said that  
I was involved with a man that I really loved and didn't think I'd be single for quite some  
time." She answered. Once again my angel manages to sweep my worries away and leave me with the  
feeling of complete happiness.  
"Good. But I have a better idea."  
"What's that?" She asks, nuzzling my shoulder. Here goes.  
"How about we make it that you won't be single ever again?" She stops what she's doing and looks  
up at me with confussion and happiness evident in her eyes.  
"Jack, what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying, actually I'm asking you yo be my wife." I produce a small blue velvet box from  
beneath my pillow and open it to reveal a small but elegant diamond and sapphire engagement ring.  
A tear slips from the corner of her eye and she smiles. The kiss she gives me makes me lose all  
breath and I know immediately that she's accepted my proposal. It's nothing fancy and I know   
that she deserves more than I have to offer, but we have love and fate on our side, and I know  
that nothing will ever come between us.  
When she finally ends the kiss, I say "so is that a yes?"  
She smiles that radient smile that is reserved for me only, "That is a most definate yes. I love  
you so much." I slip the gold band onto her left hand and kiss her passionately. Now is the right   
time and only three simple words as old as time come to mind.  
"I love you."   
  
As we lay in the blissful aftermath of love making, I can't stop the smile that has been on my  
lips since early this morning. Early this morning when Sam agreed to be my wife. "Jack?"   
"Hmm?"  
"How are we going to tell my dad?" She sounds a little worried and I place a soft kiss on her  
forehead to try and reassure her.  
"Already taken care of, angel."  
"What'd you mean 'already taken care of'?" She asks me, raising her head up and looking at me.  
"Do you remember last week where dad came through and you and he spent the week at Mark's?" at her  
nod I continue, "well, before you left, he and I had a serious discussion about our relationship."  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about Jack?" Jacob asked me, as he took a seat in front of  
my desk.  
"Sam." I answered.  
"What about her?"  
"I want to ask your permission to marry her." His face was calm as ever and I wondered if he  
understood what I asked. "Sir?"  
"Well what took you so long?"  
  
Sam's delighted laughter is like bells ringing in the air and makes me smile. "He actually said  
what took you so long? Sounds like dad alright."  
"Yeah well I was still recovering from the shock that he didn't deck me one." I mumble and she  
lets out a delighted giggle, which catches my immediate attention. "What have I told you about  
giggling?" I chastise humoriously and her face changes to the exact facade of angelic innocence.  
"I'm sorry, it just escaped." she smiles and kisses me softly. "Now get some sleep, Mr O'Neill."   
she orders gentlely.  
"Aye aye soon-to-be Mrs. O'Neill." I yawn out.  
"That's soon-to-be Major O'Neill, thank you very much." She states sleepily. And as I follow my  
love into the harmonic land of dreams, I can't help but thanking whatever god is responsible  
for allowing me to fall in love... with the General's daughter.  
  
THE END  
06/08/00  
  
  
Well I'm glad that's one out of the way. And I must admit, it turned out pretty good.  
Feeback welcomed with open arms, Criticism tolerate but a little dispised, and flames will end  
up deleted. Tell me what you think? You liked it? You didn't? These are the things I live for.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
